


Berre for ein dag

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den gode samtala, Fyrste møte, M/M, Nynorsk, Snøstorm
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Even og Isak møtes på Røvær kulturhotell der dei oppheld seg saman ein dag, medan ein valdsam snøstorm rase øve øya. Dei vert kjent, snakke, ler ein heil haug og filosofere øve stort og smått.Kanskje forelsk dei seg og, om det er mogleg å gjer det på ein dag? ❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 126
Kudos: 85





	1. 04.37 og 08.49

04.37. Iskald oppvakning

Isak bråvakna av at han sitt i senga si.

Han er iskald. Så kald at det kjennes ut som om han er ute i det iskalde vinterveret.

Hutre litt for seg sjølv før han famle etter mobilen sin. Det er bekmørkt i rommet og han forstår ikkje heilt kvar han er.

Normalt sett plar han å vakna av personsøkarane så ule, av bilar eller ungdommar så gaule utanfor vindauga hans ut mot bakgarden.

Men no er det heilt stilt. Ingen rop, uling eller billjodar. Han høyre kun sine eigne hjarteslag og vinden utanfor.

Vind ja. Snø og Røvær. No er Isak med.

Han er jo på Røvær, den litle øya i det Rogalandske havgapet. Skal på legekonferanse, skal faktisk og halda eit av innlegga.

Hutre litt meir før han finn fram mobilen på nattbordet. 04.37. Reise seg litt opp i senga, og kjenne veldig på kulden i rommet. Har mest lyst å dra dyna øve hovudet og sovna att. Men han må på toalettet, og må jo finna ut kvifor det er så kaldt.

Lure litt på om han har gløymd å lukka eit vindauga, men heldigvis er alle att. Det kjennes litt løye å kikka ut, kikka på den svarte natta så er full av snø så bles rundt. Det er lett å både sjå og høyra at vinden har auga betrakteleg den tida han har vore her.

Då båten Røværfjord hadde lagt til kaien på øya 15.30 hadde skipperen sagt at det var siste turen den dagen. Det hadde blese for mykje til at det var sikkert å ta fleire turar.

Det var i alle fall det Isak trudde han hadde sagt. Det var noko med den rullande dialekta han ikkje heilt forstod. Skipperen snakka både på inn – og utpust, og skravla om både kona, borna, barneborna, ein hund og noko så Isaks ikkje forstod.

Det var det same med mannen i resepsjonen på hotellet han budde på. Skravling om alle slags ting, og noko med ei ku så var heilt uforståeleg for Isak. Han hadde no nikka og smilt uansett, fått nøkkelen sin og heldt seg på rommet sitt resten av dagen. Gjort klar innleiinga si og sett på Netflix.

Og no.

No var det midt på natta, han var iskald og innsåg plutseleg at varmeomnane var heilt kalde. Telefonen på nattbordet hans fungerte heller ikkje, så han rekna med at straumen var gått.

Etter å ha rota fram nokre klede gjekk han ned i resepsjonen for å høyra kva så skjedde. Der møtte han på ein blid nattvakt så snakka så fort at Isak berre kikka på ho. Mista plutseleg munn og mæle, utan at han heilt forstod kvifor.

«Oi, unnskyld meg, du er kanskje ikkje heilt vaken. Ei heller vandt med dialekta her»

Det siste sa ho med eit smil og Isak merkte at han likte ho med ein gong. Mari stod det på skiltet og ho verka veldig hyggeleg.

«Nei, beklage det altså. Den går litt for fort og så er det noko med den rullinga dokkas»

Det fekk Mari til å le endå meir, og Isak kjente at det fekk han til å le litt og. Det var godt å le litt, han lurte plutseleg på om han eigentelg gjorde det ofte nok.

«Ja, som du sikkert har forstått har straumen gått på grunn av stormen. Me har klart å få satt på straumaggregata i kjellaren så eg rekne med at den kjem på igjen ganske snart»

Mari skravla vidare om gamle aggregat og at det kanskje snart kom ein ny lensmann. Isak høyrde så vidt noko om ein lege og, men all hans merksemd var retta mot bilete bak Mari.

Det var eit nydeleg naturbilete frå ei vik, og Isak lurte på om det var tatt på Røvær. Bilete såg ut så det var frå ein sumar og dei intense fargane gjorde noko med Isak. Han visste ikkje kva, men noko var det. Det fekk han til å tenka på kjærleik av alle ting.

Kjærleik og late kyss.

Då han endeleg var tilbake i senga si pakka under dyna, to pledd og ei varmeflaske han hadde fått av Mari, og lukka augo sine, var det det siste han såg før søvnen tok øve.

Vika med intense sumarfargar.

**********************************************

08.49.Grøne augo

Even sukke litt for seg sjølv medan han kikke på stormen så rase utanfor hotellvindauga sitt. Den iskalde vinden så hadde blese øve Røvær då han la seg, hadde definitivt vorten storm i løpet av natta.

Han trudde kanskje at han hadde vore vaken i løpet av natta, hadde vakna av han var så kald. Men hadde tydelegvis sovna att, eller kanskje alt berre var ein draum og.

No stod han nydusja og kikka på alt det kvite så rasa utanfor. Skulle eigentleg vore på veg til flyplassen no, på veg heim til Oslo. Men han hadde fått melding frå Norwegian kvelden før at alle turar frå Haugesund Lufthamn, Karmøy, var kanselert på grunn av veret. 

Hadde og fått beskjed frå Håkon i resepsjonen at Røværfjord hadde kanselert alle sine turar til stormen var øve, og det kom ei heller til å gå andre båtar frå øya til fastlandet.

Så no satt han her då. Eller stod, alt etter korleis ein såg på saka. Even klarte faktisk å le litt, det var ikkje så mykje anna å gjer. Han hadde vore på Røvær fleire gonger dei siste åra og var vandt med at veret snudde på ei krona så dei sa her.

Even visste difor at det beste var å berre sitta å venta, mest sannsynlegvis kom det til å blesa øve ganske snart. Og det var jo ikkje som om han hadde noko å nå i Oslo, ei heller nokon så venta på han.

Han sukka litt meir for seg sjølv, trakk pusta djupt fleire gonger. Men det hjalp ikkje. Så han lot dei melankolske tankane sleppa til, lot dei strauma gjennom han før dei traff hjarta som ein liten knyttneve.

Nokon gonger.

Nokon gonger var det best å berre la dei gjer sitt. Strauma rundt, få hjarta til å dunka litt hardare og kjenna på kjensla av å vera aleine. Ikkje einsam, det var han ikkje. Livet hans var fullt av familie, gode venner og kollegaer.

Aleine.

Det var det han var.

Nokon dagar var den kjensla overveldande.

I dag var den midt på treet.

Så han satt seg på senga si, trakk pusten djupt eit par gonger til og lukka augo. Visualiserte fine fargar, prøvde å tenka på ting han likte, ting han var glad i.

Såg for seg manuskriptet han arbeide med, såg for seg ulike scenario og replikkar.

Det fungerte litt.

Deretter såg han for seg bileta han hadde tatt dagen før. Det hadde vore heilt magisk på Røvær om morgonen, i tida mellom tussmørke og dagsljos, det så vart kalla den blå timen. Himmelen hadde vore ein anna blåfarge enn på dagtid, og Even hadde vore svært nøgd med alle bileta.

Såg for seg dei vakre blåfargane så dansa øve himmelen, og kjente at hjarta dunka litt rolegare. Kjente at tanka på dei vakre fargane hadde jaga vekk dei svarte litt.

Opna augo og såg plutseleg for seg noko grønt. Grøne augo.

Klarte faktisk å humra litt for seg sjølv og sine sentimentale tankar. Han hadde vore i resepsjonen dagen før då det hadde kommen ein mann inn. Ein høg mann så hadde rista av seg snøen og satt frå seg kofferten framføre resepsjonen.

Det var noko med han. Even visste ikkje kva det var. Kunne på ingen som helst måte forklara det. Kanskje det var stemma hans. Eller kanskje det var dei små krøllene så snodde seg rundt øyrene hans. Dei så såg mjuke ut.

Det var godt mogleg det var dei grøne augo hans. Store og fullt av eit eller anna så Even ikkje kunne setta fingeren på. Men den sendte nokre signal til hjarta hans.

Hjarta hans så no dunka som normalt att. Med sin vanlege rytme.

Det gjorde at han kjente kor svolten han var, høyrde magen rumla med misfornøgde ljodar. Så han kledde på seg og gjekk ned til matsalen.

Fann seg litt mat og kaffi, før han snudde seg rundt og kikka på salen. Det var kun eit einaste menneskje der inne.

Mannen.

Mannen med dei grøna augo.

Even trakk pusta eit par gonger før han gjekk bort til der mannen satt. Stogga rett framføre han og kremta litt.

Kjente på noko løgne kjensler. Kjensler han ikkje hadde ord for.

Mannen kikka opp, kikka han rett i augo. Dei grøne augo var endå nydelegare så nærme, det var som å sjå på sjøen i vika ein sumarmorgon.

Dunk. Dunk. Dunk.

«Er det ledig her?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er ei lita historia om Even og Isak på Røvær, så har vore med meg ei stund 😊 No var det på tide å sleppa orda ut tenkte eg, og det har vore veldig kjekt å skriva denne her 😊
> 
> Historia er ferdig, og det kjem eit kapittel kvar dag i dagane framøve 😊 Vonar nokon synes den kan vera kjekk å lesa ❤
> 
> Vonar alle har det fint, ta vare på dykk sjølv og dei rundt dykk ❤


	2. 10.21 og 12.44

10.21. Utstilling

Mannen kikka litt løye på Even, før han kikka rundt i salen. Heva det eine augebrynet litt, som for å sei at det var meir enn nok av andre plassar i salen. Så kremta han for seg sjølv, før han smilte lett til Even.

«Ja, det er det»

Even var ikkje klar øve at han haldt pusten før det kjentest ut så lungene skulle sprenga. Forstod definitivt ikkje kvifor hjarta dunka så hardt eller magen kjendest løyen ut.

Men han satt seg ned.

Kremta litt, kikka på eggerøra si, kikka på veggen, før han kikka på mannen. Mannen så såg på han med eit blikk det var umogleg å tyda. Det fekk Even til å lura på kva mannen jobba med. Måtte ver noko viktig tenkte han, noko med mykje alvor der ein måtte kontrollera blikket sitt.

«Så fint at eg kunne sitta her, takk. Det er jo kjekkare å eta med nokon enn å sitta aleine. Spesielt på hotell, i ein snøstorm med ingen andre gjester. Nett så ein krim, eller kva seie du? Reine påskekrimen»

Even skravla.

Skravla for fyrste gong i sitt liv.

Hadde ledd av seg sjølv om han klarte.

Mannen berre kikka på han. Sa ingenting, men blikket hans var venleg. Litt nysgjerrig og om Even tolka det rett. Gjorde at han tall til ti, før han smilte litt.

«Eg heite Even»

«Hyggeleg å helse på deg, Even. Eg heite Isak»

Isak.

Even let namnet hans rulla litt på tunga, lar det fara rundt i hovudet. Isak med fine grøne augo. Isak.

«Hyggeleg, Isak. Kva bringe deg til Røvær?»

«Eg skal på ein legekonferanse. Du da?»

Even smile for seg sjølv. Lege, ja. Ikkje løye Isak er vandt med å kontrollera andletet.

«Eg har vore her nokre dagar for å ta bilete, og sjekka ut forskjellege stader til ei filminnspeling»

«Spannande, jobbe du så fotograf?»

«Ja, og så er eg regissør»

Isak smile lett til han og kikke på han med eit granskande blikk. Som om Even er eit puslespel og Isak prøve å få betane til å passa saman. Prøve å finna ut av noko. Det er fasinerande å sjå på, gjer at Isaks andlet endre seg. Vert meir opent, vide ut dei grøne augo litt.

Det gjer noko med Evens mage. Pirke borti noko varmt og vart, noko han ikkje visste fortsatt var der.

Dei fortsett å eta, drikk kaffien sin og prate litt om laust og fast. Om Røvær, snøstormen, Oslo og den løgne dialekta med alle rullande orda.

Etter å ha drukke ferdig den tredje koppen med kaffi ser det ut så Isak er på veg til å reisa seg. Sikkert for å gå tilbake på rommet sitt eller noko. Smile lett til Even og reise seg opp.

_Nei!_

Det er alt Even klare å tenka. Han kan ikkje gå på rommet sitt, Even har minst hundre spørsmål til å stilla, treng å finna ut kva så skjule seg bak dei grøne augo, og må høyra latteren til Isak. Han er sikker på at den er fin. Nydeleg til og med. Han berre veit det.

_Herregud Even Bech Nesheim. Du er ein prislønt regissør. Gjer det til eit magisk filmaugeblikk. Sei noko!_

«Du, Isak?»

Even har reist seg opp han og, møte det grøne blikket og smile til Isak.

«Ja?»

«Har du planer for dagen?»

Isak kikke litt løye på han, heve augebrynet litt. Ser ut så han skal byrja å le, og ikkje visste Even at det kunne vera så fint.

«Nei, eg har ikkje det. Lite å gjer når det er snøstorm og ingen andre deltakerar er komen»

«Ehm…hehe, godt poeng. Eg tenkte kanskje at me kunne tilbringa dagen saman. Det er jo fint å ha nokon å prata med, eta i lag med og sånt….»

Even kjenne at orda plutseleg vert borte. Det er noko med dei grøne augo, noko så gjer at han kjenne seg så ein 15- åring att. Nervøs og spent med ein varm mage.

Merkelege greier.

«Ok»

Eit ord er alt så kjem. Men saman med det litle smilet er det akkurat så ei novella. Ei novella full av Isak.

«Så fint, me får berre ta dagen så den kjem då. Ta den time for time»

«Eller kanskje til og med minutt for minutt»

Even klare ikkje å gjer noko anna enn å smila. Minutt for minutt saman med denne mannen høyrest meir enn fint ut. Mange minutt til å finna ut av alt det han lure på.

«Høyrest ut så ein god plan, Isak. Kva vil du gjer i dette minuttet då?»

«Eg såg ein lapp i resepsjonen om ei utstilling her på hotellet, det var nokre nydelege bilete på lappen. Kanskje me kunne gått å sett på den?»

Even veit ikkje kva han skal sei eller gjer. Alt han kjenne er varmen så spreie seg øvealt, frå litletåa til hårfestet. Isak synes bileta hans er nydelege.

Herregud.

«Ja, det kan me godt»

Dei går saman inn i den eine møtesalen, som no er full av bilete. Even vert ståande framføre det eine frå vika, medan Isak går rundt og kikke. Han stogge lenge framføre kvart bilete, studer dei ordentleg. Han vert ståande ganske lenge framføre eit sumarbilete. Det er frå den serien Even tok sumaren for to år sidan.

Isak seie ikkje noko, men det ser ut så han fundere på eit eller anna. Putte puslebetar saman og leite etter noko så det ser ut så har ligge i bakhovudet. Det er svært fasinerande å sjå på synes Even, og han lure på kva betar Isak driv å pusle saman.

Så plutseleg ser det ut så det går noko opp for Isak. Han smile litt for seg sjølv, og riste på hovudet. Snur seg mot Even og kikke att og frem mellom han og bileta.

«Det er du så har tatt dei, ikkje sant? Dette er di utstilling?»

«Ja»

«Det bilete i resepsjonen, det er også ditt, ikkje sant?»

«Ja»

«Herregud, Even….dei…wow….det er dei finaste bileta eg nokon gong har sett. Dei fargane, vinklane, det er som å lesa ei heil historia i eit bilete»

Even veit ikkje kva han skal sei. Han har vore svært heldig i karriera sitt og fått positiv omtale av utstillingane sine. Svært god faktisk. Men av ein eller anna grunn er setningane til Isak den finaste skryten han nokon gong har fått.

For det er jo det Even ønske. Å fortella historiar. Både med filmane sine, men og med bileta sine. Alt han har ønska å gjer sidan han var 13 år gamal.

Han skal til å sei noko, men plutseleg er orda vekke. Forsvunne ut i snøstormen, og latt Even stå att utan dei. Isak seie heller ikkje noko, han berre kikke på Even. Kikke på han med dei grøne augo sine. 

Herregud.

***************************************

12.44 Innleiing

Alt Isak ser er blå augo. Nydelege blå augo. Dei kikke på han, kikke på han som han aldri har blitt kikka på i heile sitt liv.

Det kjennes løye ut, men mest fint. Det kjennes og merkeleg ut, etter å kjent nokon så kort tid så han har kjent Even.

Even har fortsatt ikkje sagt noko, han berre fortsett å kikka på Isak. Smile og kikke. Det er lett å smila tilbake.

Han lar blikket gli øve utstillinga ein gong til. Det er verkeleg dei finaste bileta Isak nokon gong har sett. Han tenke at dei burde henga på stadar alle kan sjå dei, burde henga på veggane på avdelinga der han jobbe.

«Kva sa du?»

Isak innser at han har sagt det siste høgt, innser at Even kikke spørjande på han.

«Eg sa at bileta dine hadde vore fine og hatt på veggen i avdelinga der eg jobbe. Er dei til sals?»

Det er fullt av varme i blikket Even gir han, og det spreie seg ei svært kledeleg raudne på kinna hans. Svært sjarmerande.

«Ja, dei er det, Isak. Kvar er du jobbe?»

«Eg jobbe på Ullevål, på barne- og ungdomspsykiatrisk avdeling»

Det skjer noko med blikket til Even, noko veldig subtilt. Isak hadde ikkje sett det om ikkje blikket hans var så fokusert på Evens andlet. Augo hans vide seg lett ut, og det fer noko utan namn øve augo hans. Noko så gjer Isak nysgjerrig.

Det er ei historia der. Ei historia i det blikket.

«Imponerande, Isak, og beundringsverdig. Det må vera fint å jobba med noko så er så viktig, så er med å redde liv, gjer at pasientane dine kjenne seg betre»

Isak nikke lett og smile. Han hope i alle fall han smile. Kjenne Evens fine ord i magen og i hjarta, dei smyg seg rundt og gjer han glad. Han har alltid likt jobben sin, sjølv om den er ganske tøff til tider.

«Takk, Even. Men det gjer jo du og, med bileta og filmane dine. Eg ser det kvar dag på jobb, kor mykje filmar, seriar, bilete og musikk har å sei. Kor mykje det betyr, korleis det kan gjer at dei kjenne seg mindre aleine. Aldri undervurder kunstens innverknad, Even»

Det blåe blikket vert plutseleg litt ljosare, mjukare og varmare. Even kikke på han med eit blikk så er heilt umogleg å lesa, før han kikke vekk. Kremte og riste litt på hovudet. Det høyrest nesten ut så han kviskre for seg sjølv, men Isak er ikkje heilt sikker.

Det går nokre sekund, eller kanskje det er minutt og, Isak følg ikkje med på klokka. Plutseleg snur Even seg att, smile til han og kremte litt.

«Takk, Isak, det er noko av det finaste nokon har sagt om det eg jobbe med. Kva er tema for konferansen din?»

«Det er born, ungdom og bipolaritet. Eg skal halda eit innlegg»

Der er det igjen.

Det subtile så fer øve Evens blå augo. Det så får Isak til å byrja å forstå kva dette handle om. Så han smile varmt, fordi det er det einaste han kan gjer. Spesielt til nokon han har kjent i nokre timar så må få eiga si eiga historia.

«Kan eg høyra innlegget ditt?»

«Ja, det kan du»

5 minutt seinare står Isak i konferansesalen og held innlegget sitt. Alle stolane er sett opp og salen er gjort klar til konferanse. Den er tom nå, med unntak av Even så sitt på fyrste rad og kikke på han med dei blå augo sine.

Intense og nydelege blå augo.

Isak snakke om borna så har ikkje-tydelege symptom, symptom som kan vera fleire ting. Snakke om ungdomane så kjem til han, som er fulle av sinne, sårheit og depresjonar. Snakke.

Alt medan Even kikke på han. Smile og nikke litt nokre stadar. Som om han kjenne det att. Kjenne seg att. Blikket er og fullt av varme, og noko anna.

Noko Isak verken tør eller kan setta ord på.

Merkeleg.


	3. 14.00 og 15.30

14.00. Suppe og rundstykker

Even kunne høyrt Isak snakka om bipolaritet heile dagen, eller kva som helst eigentleg. Det er noko med stemma hans, noko med den varme og engasjerte stemma så vise tydeleg at Isak bryr seg. Bryr seg om det han snakke om, om borna og ungdommane så hamne sjå han.

Han tenke at dei er heldige, tenke at det er fint at dei har ein lege som Isak. Ein lege så passe på dei, så har omsorg for dei.

Då Isak er ferdig reise han seg opp, klappe så berre det og smile. For det er det einaste han klare å gjer akkurat då. Isak smile tilbake, og ser nesten litt flau ut. Som om han ikkje er vandt med klapp. Han burde få det kvar dag tenke Even. Legar som Isak er heltar i hans bok.

Og det veit han alt om.

Får lyst til å ropa det ut, fortella Isak korleis det var for han så 14-åring. Men det kan han jo ikkje. Det er alt for tidlig, er det ikkje?

Isak går vekk frå talarstolen og kjem ned til han, vert ståande rett framføre han og vippa litt på beina. Som om han er nervøs. Ikkje at Even forstår kvifor. Det er tydeleg at Isak er ein svært dyktig og kompetent lege, så det er uforståeleg at han skulle vera nervøs for å tala framføre ein person.

«Det var veldig bra Isak, eg synes innlegget ditt var interessant og spannande å høyra på. Dei andre deltakarane er heldige»

_Eg er heldig._

«Tusen takk, Even, så fint sagt. Eg snakka ikkje for fort?»

«Nei, du haldt eit roleg tempo. Synes det var fint at du vart varm i stemma når du var personlig, det er god forteljarteknikk»

«Ehm…vart eg det?»

«Ja, Isak, veldig varm. Det er tydeleg at du bryr deg veldig om pasientane dine, det kjem fram i måten du snakke om dei på. Med respekt og forståing. Det er viktig»

Det fer noko øve Isaks augo, Even har sett det fleire gonger den siste timen. Som om Isak forstår og ser, ser han. Det kjennes både fint og veldig skummelt.

Even skal til å sei noko meir, men så er orda vekke att. Har gøymt seg i dei grøne augo så kikke på han med alle slags fargar.

Isak seie heller ikkje noko. Han berre smile, kikke litt ned, bort og opp att. Verkar nervøs att. Even går litt nærmare, eit lite steg så bring han inn i Isaks intimsone. Det han trur er Isaks intimsone.

Men Isak vert ståande. Kikke berre på han no. Rett inn i augo, utan å nøla. Even klare ikkje å ta augo frå han, hadde ikkje klart det om han ville. Ikkje at han vil det sjølvsagt. For hans del kunne stormen blåse taket av kulturhotellet, han hadde fortsatt ikkje tatt blikket frå Isaks grøne augo.

Det er hundrevis av historiar der. Fine, gode, triste, vonde, løgne og flotte. Han ser det. Vonar at han kanskje skal få høyra nokon av dei før dagen er slutt.

Isak tar eit steg nærare han, er så nære at Even kjenne varma hans. Lar tunga si gli sakte øve leppene, noko så sende nokre signal rundt i Evens mage. Kjenne at det er lenge sidan, kjenne at det er fint.

Even kremte litt før han bøye hovudet nærmare, ser at Isak beveg sitt nærmare. Det kile i magen, han kjenne Isaks hand på armen og lukke augo. Han veit ikkje kvifor, men han må berre lukka dei.

Kjenne at Isak er heilt nærme, kjenne den varme pusten på leppene sine, kjenne….

Bang!

Døra til salen glir opp med eit brak og han kjenne at Isak skvett. Opne augo sine og kikke på Isak. Han ser litt forkrekka ut, samtidig varm, raud og ganske så mjuk.

Nydeleg.

«Hei hei, eg ville berre sei at kokken har laga suppe og rundstykker til dykk. Det er jo berre dykk her, men mat må dykk jo ha»

Og så kjem det ein lang utgreiing om kokken, suppa frå Røvær, heimelaga rundstykker, eit bryllaup og noko om ein tvillingfødsel. Alt frå den superblide resepsjonisten Håkon.

Even humre litt, det er ikkje så mykje anna å gjer. Isak smile lett og trekk pusten eit par gonger. Ser så fin ut at Even ikkje veit kva han skal sei. Så han snur og går etter Håkon. Kjenne i magen at Isak går rett bak han.

Dei et den gode suppa og rundstykka medan dei snakke om alt og ingenting. Ufarlege tema. Snakke om kva dei likte å gjer så born, favorittleikene sine og kva fag dei likte best på skulen.

Isak ler då Even fortell at han pleidde å teikna historiar i mattetimane. Ler endå meir når han fortell om den fyrste filmen sin. Ein to-minutts film om dei gule gardinene i klasseromet. «Ei ode til gult», så han hadde kalla den.

Når dei er ferdige å eta, vert dei sittande å kikka litt på kvarandre. Burde kanskje snakka om det så nesten hadde skjedd, men ingen var heilt klar endå.

Even skulle til å sei noko då Isak kremta litt. Kikka på han med eit smil og nysgjerrigheit i augo.

«Kjenne du til teorien om parallelle univers?»

********************************************

15.30. Parallelle univers

Det har berre gleppe ut av Isak. Han kjenne seg nervøs og visste ikkje kva han skulle sei, så då kom parallelle univers ut av han. Teoriane han tenkte så mykje på i ungdomstida, lurte på om det var nokon så han i eit parallelt univers.

Nokon tøffare. Nokon modigare.

Even berre kikke på han og smile litt. Riste på hovudet, men ser nysgjerrig ut. Isak tar det som eit godt teikn og reise seg opp. Går bort til eit av dei store vindauga i matsalen og sett seg ned. Treng ikkje snu seg for å vita at Even er rett bak han.

Det er plass til dei båe i den store vindaugskarmen. Isak har svært lite kjennskap til arkitektur eller tidsperiodar, men tenke at dette må ha vore eit stort herskapshus eller noko før det vart hotell. Kanskje ein skipsredar eller noko sånt budde her, han har lese at det var mange av dei i Haugesundsområdet før.

Even sett seg i motsett ende av karmen frå han, og det er faktisk plass til at dei båe kan strekka ut beina ved sida av kvarandre. Det ligg puter der og, så dei kan leggja bak ryggen.

Isak skal akkurat til å sei noko då Håkon kjem med kakao til dei, rykande varm kakao med krem på toppen. Dei takke båe to, og Håkon går med eit smil.

Så vert dei sittande der. Drikk kakao, kikka på stormen så rase utanfor, kikke på kvarandre, på taket, på veggen. Kikke.

Det er skikkeleg løye synes Isak. Han har ikkje kjent Even lenge i det heile tatt, men det kjennes ut så fleire år. Isak kan ikkje forklara det i det heile tatt, men han kjenne seg trygg. Trygg saman med Even. Det er noko med heile Evens utstråling. Noko med heile han.

Så Isak byrje å snakka om parallelle univers. Om det store uendelege så menneska ikkje veit noko om, og alle dei parallelle universa der ting skjer så er likt, men med ørsmå forskjellar.

Han snakke om då han var 17 år og tenkte på at det var eit parallelt univers der han var modig og tøff, der han ikkje haldt ting hemmeleg for vennene sine. Skjulte sin sanne eg.

Han har ikkje snakka så mykje om dette nokon gong. Vert plutseleg litt bekymra for at det er for mykje. Men Even berre smile til han, nikke litt og har feste dei blå augo ganske så fast på andletet hans.

Det burde gjer Isak stressa. At nokon kikke så intenst på han. Han plar eigentleg ikkje lika det, men no gjer han visst det. Kven skulle tru det.

«Så då finst det eit parallelt univers der ein Isak og Even sitt i eit vindauga med grøne gardiner på ein varm sumardag?»

Isak kan ikkje for det, men han byrje å le. Ler med heile seg, ler øve kor frigjerande det er å snakka med nokon så forstår akkurat kva du seie.

«Ja, akkurat det, Even. Eller kanskje gule gardiner»

Det får Even til å skrattle, le så heile kroppen riste. Det er så å sjå på sola, tenke Isak. Heilt nydeleg. Aldri hadde han trudd at noko kunne kjennas så fint ut, så nært på eit heilt merkeleg vis.

Kanskje det er fordi dei er stengt inne, kanskje fordi stormen rase utanfor og alt han kan sjå er kvitt. Kanskje det er fordi Even er Even. Kanskje. Inne er alt blå augo og smittande latter.

«Veit du kva eg tenkte på når eg var 17 år, Isak?»

Even har slutta å le, og kikke litt alvorleg på han. Med eit blikk så får Isak til å tenka på at nå skjer det. No kjem ein del av Evens historia så ikkje er morosam.

«Nei, men eg antar at det ikkje var parallelle univers?»

Det kjem eit ørlite smil, og Isak tar det så ein siger. Utan at noko eigentelg er ein konkurranse.

«Det stemme, Isak. Ikkje parallelle univers, men det å vera regissør i sitt eige liv»

Even seie ikkje noko meir, berre kikke litt på Isak før han snur hovudet ut mot stormen. Isak seie heller ikkje noko. Han kjenne med heile seg, både den profesjonelle delen av han, men mest den menneskeleg, at dette ikkje er stunda for å sei noko. Det er stunda for å lytta.

Etter nokre minutt snur Even seg tilbake og kikke han rett i augo. Kremte litt, før han fortell om dei løgne kjenslene så byrja å oppstå når han var 14-15 år. Sinne, uroa, det å kjenna seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv, oppstemtheita, det å kunna kjenna at han kunne fiksa alt på 10 minutt, depresjonane. Dei for alle øve han.

Han fortell vidare om tablettar, ei vanskeleg tid på vidaregåande der han kjente at han ikkje hadde kontroll øve noko så helst. Så han laga filmar, filmar om ein Even så hadde alt på stell. Han var regissør i sitt eige liv, laga eit liv på film der alt var i orden.

Isak har høyrt historia før, i alle slags variantar. Det er alltid vondt å høyra eit menneske snakka om kor vonde desse kjenslene er.

Men det er annleis no, annleis når det er Even. Even med dei nydelege blå augo så han nesten kyssa i ein konferansesal etter å ha kjent han i nokre timar.

Even.

Så han tar handa hans. Held den forsiktig og stryk den litt. Berre fordi. Fordi det er Even.

Even så kikke på han med mjuke og varme augo, kikke på handa hans, kikke. Før det kjem eit lite smil øve andletet hans.

«Veit du kva eg tenkte når eg satt og høyrde på innlegget ditt, Isak? Kor mykje eg ønska at du hadde vore behandlaren min då eg var 15 år. Kor godt den 15 år gamle meg hadde hatt av å ha ein så omsorgsfull og dyktig lege. Eg fekk hjelp, det er ikkje det, men ingen forstod heilt korleis det var. Korleis eg hadde det. Eg trur du hadde forstått det»

«Even…»

Isak har ingen andre ord. Kjenne at Evens ord straume gjennom han, før dei sett seg i hjarta. Lage ei slags varme der, ei varme han ikkje har kjent på mange, mange år.

«Du veit, Isak. Eg kan ikkje heilt forklara det. Kanskje det er det at me er innestengt her, at snøstormen rase utanfor, eller kanskje det er fordi me ikkje heng i dei same kretsane, kanskje aldri vil sjåast att. Kanskje det er alle dei tinga, ikkje veit eg. Men det er så enkelt å snakka med deg om ting, fortella deg ting. Sleppa deg inn»

Han ser med eit litt sjenert ut, vert heilt mjuk i andletet. Isak veit fortsatt ikkje kva han skal sei. Magen han kjennes løyen ut, og hjarta banke hardt.

Mest av alt kjenne han på Evens ord. At dei kanskje aldri vil sjå kvarandre att. Heng ikkje i dei same kretsane, lev forskjellige liv.

Og det kjennes feil ut.


	4. 18.37 og 21.21

18.37 Grønt øve alt

Even er på hotellrommet sitt, leite gjennom kofferten etter ein badeshorts. Er heilt sikker på at han pakka ned ein. Rote gjennom ullklede og genserar medan han tenke på Isak.

Fine og lyttande Isak, så ikkje hadde sagt eit einaste ord medan han fortalte historia si. Hadde berre kikka på han med tolmodige og snille augo. Tatt handa hans på eit tidspunkt og strøke den.

Herregud.

Og no skulle dei møtas i badebassenget for å symja litt. Even visste ikkje heilt om han var klar for å sjå Isak i badeshorts. Klar for å sjå Isak med våte krøller så snodde seg rundt øyrene. Kanskje han burde ta seg ein kald dusj fyrst.

_Even Bech Nesheim. Skjerp deg!_

20 minutt seinare sumde han med rolege tak ved sidan av Isak. Prøvde febrilsk å ikkje kikka på ryggen hans. Den sterke ryggen så bevegde seg i roleg takt der Isak glei så fint ved sida av han. Prøvde og mislukka fullstendig.

Men brydde seg ikkje. Isak var ein fin mann å kvila augo på, det var jo ingenting så sa at han ikkje kunne gjera det.

Etter å ha sumt ei stund stogga dei i den korte enden og vart sittande å prata om laust og fast. Lo litt, lo av historiene til kvarandre, lo. Fortalte om rampestrekar, fortalte om sin fyrste kjærast, sitt fyrste kyss, fyrste gong hjarta deira vart knust.

Då latteren var dempa snakka dei om bipolaritet, om det å ha bipolar. Even fortalte meir om sine opplevingar, om 20-åra der kvardagen var blitt lettare for han. Om at ting var komen meir i orden, at han fekk meir kontroll. Levde eit roleg og stabilt liv, vart regissør i eige liv på ordentleg.

Isak fortalte om nokon av pasientane sine, alt dei strevde med. Fortalte om korleis han forsøkte å hjelpa dei, fekk nokre tips av Even. 

«Du veit, Isak, alt er jo så intenst når me er 15 år. Alt kjennes så viktig, så stort at ein må fiksa det med ein gong. Kan ikkje venta, kan ikkje sjå ting ann. Det må helst skje i går»

Isak ler litt for seg sjølv, og det er så fint å sjå på. Even vert heilt mjuk, og lure plutseleg på om han har vorten vaksnare når det gjeld kjensler. For akkurat no kjennes det definitivt ut så han er 15 år gammal.

«Det er så sant, så sant, Even. Veldig intenst, og så fullt av fargar på eit vis»

«Ja, alle slags fargar. Eg synes det var så vanskeleg å skila, Isak. Hugsa eg var redd for om det var bipolariteta så gav meg dei kjenslene, eller om dei var ekta på eit vis»

«Det seie alltid mine pasientar og, Even. Og då seie eg alltid til dei at kjenslene er ekta, uansett. Kanskje den forsterk kjenslene, men det er berre du så kan føla det du føle»

«Kvar var du når eg var 15 år, Isak?»

Det glepp ut av han før han får tenkt seg om. Lure på om Isak forstår at han ikkje meine som lege, men som gut. Kjenne at hjarta dunke så berre det.

Isak berre smile til han, smile og kikke, men seie ikkje noko. Even kremte litt, kikke på dei grøne augo så skinn av eit eller anna.

«Og så vert me vaksne, lære å stola på eigne kjensler. Kjenslene vert ikkje så intense lengre, gjer dei?»

«Nei, det vert ikkje det. Eller kanskje intense på ein anna måte»

«Kva meine du, Isak?»

«Kanskje dei vert intense i sin roligheit, i sin tryggheit. Du berre veit på eit vis. Veit at personen du sitt å prate med er snill og god, at han aldri ville gjort deg noko vondt. At han er klok og smart, at han vil passa på deg akkurat så du vil passa på han. Og så veit hjarta ditt det, og det roe alt ned»

«Trur du på det, Isak?»

«Ja»

Dei grøne augo er heilt mjuke no, og Even veit ikkje om han klare å sjå på dei meir. Dei er intense, ømme og fullt av noko fint. Noko nydeleg.

Så han fortsett å kikka inn i augo, han må jo berre det. Etter litt snur han seg heilt rundt mot Isak. Smile litt. Smile med heile seg.

«Vil du vera med på ein konkurranse?»

Om Isak er overraska øve korleis samtala har snudd heilt rundt, vise han det ikkje. Han nikke berre og ler litt.

«Me går litt lengre ut i bassenget og ser kven så kan holda pusten lengst under vatn»

« Ok, kva er reglane?»

«Det er ingen reglar»

Isak skrattler og går lengre ut i bassenget. Symje nokre meter og vente på han. Dei ser på kvarandre, Even tel til tri og så fer dei båe under.

Det er heilt stilt der, ingen ljodar og alt er heilt blått. Alt Even høyre er hjarteslaga sine i øyrene, alt han ser er Isak. Isak så held pusten og kikke på han. Kikke på han med ein haug av kjensler, nokon med namn, nokon utan.

Even veit ikkje kor lang tid det går, det kjennes så fleire minutt, men det er sikkert berre 7-8 sekund.

Plutseleg kjem Isak nærmare. Tar eit tak og to med armen og glir inn i Evens intimsone. Kjem så nære at Even kan sjå den litle føflekken han har øve leppa.

Og så vert det grønt øvealt.

Grønt i augo, grønt i vatnet, grønt i hjarta.

Alt han ser er dei intense og mjuke grøne augo så kikke på han. Ser han rett inn i sjela kjennes det ut. Og det har aldri kjenst så trygt ut, ei heller så rett.

Og så kjem Isak endå nærare og legg leppene sine på hans.

Det er nett så verda stogge litt. Det er i alle fall sånn det kjennes ut. Alt Even kjenne er mjuke lepper, ei hand på armen sin og ein mage i fullt opprør.

Det kjennes ut så ein evigheit, ein evigheit av mjuke lepper og grønt øve alt. Men til slutt glir dei båe opp frå vatnet, trekk pusten og kysse meir.

Kysse så dei aldri har kyssa før.

Og kanskje dei ikkje har det. Kyssa nokon på den måten før. Den rolege, trygge måten så gjer at du berre veit.

Kysse.

**********************************************

21.21 Her med deg

Isak står framføre spegelen på rommet sitt. Prøve å få dei våte krøllene til å legga seg nokon lunde rett. Får det ikkje til.

Han er nervøs. Kan ikkje forklara kvifor. Han er ein vaksen og rasjonell mann, vandt til stressa situasjonar. Men no er han nervøs. For han vente på Even.

Even skal komma til rommet hans. Even er på veg til han. Even.

Herregud.

Han visste ikkje kvar det hadde komen frå, men etter å ha kyssa i noko så kjentest så ein evigheit, hadde han spurt om Even ville vera med på rommet hans.

Even hadde sagt ja utan å blunka.

Så no hadde han dusja, hengt shortsen til tørk på badekaret, tatt på seg mjuke klede, rydda litt og pust tenna tri gonger. Greitt å ver forberedt, såg for seg at sjansen for fleire kyss var ganske stor.

Kyssa meir med Even.

Berre tanka gjorde at varmen flauma gjennom heile han. Kyssa med Even hadde vore så fint, utruleg fint. Han hadde aldri kyssa med nokon så bra før, kyssa med nokon så fekk hjarta til å hoppa sånn rundt.

Eit lite bank på døra får han til å hoppa litt. Han humre litt for seg sjølv medan han går for å opne døra.

Utanfor står Even og smile, har eit brett i henda med juice, skiver og yoghurt på. Smilet hans roe Isaks bankande hjarta. Han skal berre henga litt med Even, det er jo ikkje noko å vera nervøs for.

«Mari i resepsjonen sendte med meg litt kveldsmat, var veldig opptatt av at dei to einaste gjestene dei har akkurat no ikkje skal ver svoltne»

Even ler, og det er så lett å le saman med han.

«Eg trur kanskje det er ei generell Røvær-greie eg, å gi folk mat heile tida»

«Hehe, eg trur du har heilt rett i det, Isak»

Even kjem inn i rommet, og dei set sett seg ned framføre peisen. Et, drikk juice og snakke litt meir. Snakke om forhold dei har hatt, om foreldra sine, om venene sine, om alt og ingenting.

Til slutt byrje Isak å gjespa litt. Det har ingenting med Even å gjer, og han kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Men det har vore ein lang dag, fult av inntrykk. Han har lært meir om eit anna menneske på 13-14 timar enn han veit om ganske så mange i livet sitt.

«Er du trøyt, Isak?»

Evens varme og lune stemme gjer han eit sug i magen, og han kjenne den fyre opp eit eller anna. Noko så har ligge i dvale ganske så lenge, noko så Even har vekka.

Og så kjenne han at han ikkje vil at Even skal gå. Vil at han skal vera her i rommet til Isak, snakka med han om alt og ingenting.

«Ja, litt. Trur kanskje eg må legga meg i senga. Vil du vera med?»

Han hoppe utan å tenka seg om. Plar aldri å gjer det, plar alltid å sjå ann situasjonar litt. Men det kjennes rett no, kjennes rett å berre gjer.

«Ja»

Evens kviskring gjer han varm øve alt, for ikkje å snakka om det blikket han gir Isak akkurat i den augneblinken.

Herregud.

Så dei beveg seg båe mot senga og legg seg ned ved sida av kvarandre. Med andleta mot kvarandre. Even trekk eit teppe halvvegs øve dei.

Og så vert dei liggande der. Høyre på ulinga utanfor, høyre på knirkinga i veggane og knitringa frå peisen.

Held kvarandre i handa, stryk litt, kysse endå meir. Kysse til det nesten ikkje er meir pust att, ler så berre det og kjenne seg båe så to 17-åringar.

På den aller beste måten.

Kviskre litt om alle moglege ting, kviskre om å kjenna seg aleine utan å vera einsam. Snakke om såre ting, ting dei aldri har snakka med nokon andre om.

Kviskre.

Dei kysse endå meir, lar henda vandra litt, men berre sånn heilt mjukt. Det kjennes ikkje ut så eit augneblikk der det skal skje noko meir. Isak treng ikkje ein gong spør Even, han les det i heile andletet hans.

Dette er eit kviskre i natta og kysse – augneblikk.

Så dei forsett med det. Kviskre og kysse. Kysse til leppene er tørre og henda er klamme.

Og så vert det stilt.

Dei vert liggande der å kikka på kvarandre. Kikka djupt inn i augo, grønt og blått danse rundt i ein oldgammal dans. Ein dans så ikkje treng ord. For augo seie alt så trengs å verta sagt.

Isak har aldri kjent seg å nære eit menneske i heile sitt liv. Inne i bobla, inne i snøstormen kjennes det ut så heile livet utanfor ikkje eksistere.

Det er berre han og Even så eksistere. Even med verdas finaste blå augo så skinn med noko Isak ikkje har ord for.

Så han kysse og held, kysse Even med alt han har. Kikke han i augo og memorere andletet hans.

Sovne med vissheita om at denne dagen har endra han for alltid. Gjort noko med hjarta hans så aldri kjem til å gå vekk. Noko så alltid kjem til å vera der.

Varme, mjukheit og blå augo.


	5. 07.35 – 13.13

07.35 - 13.13 Ny dag, nye moglegheiter

Då Isak vakne neste morgon er Even vekke.

Han kikke rundt seg fleire gonger, kikke til og med under senga. Høyre etter ljodar frå badet, men det er heilt stilt på rommet hans.

Vert liggande i senga si og lura litt på om det heile har vore ein draum. Stormen, Even og heile gårsdagen. Kanskje han ikkje er på Røvær ein gong.

Han lukke augo, klyp seg litt i armen og høyre på stilheita. Stillheita utanfor. Det bles ikkje lengre, stormen er øve.

Isak snur seg rundt og lukte på puta så ligg der. Den tomme puta, så lukte Even. Han lukke augo og trekk pusten. Kjenne seg så ein nyforelska 17-åring.

Det var ikkje ein draum.

Alt så skjedde dagen før var verkeleg, og Even hadde vore i rommet hans. Kyssa med han så masse at Isaks lepper kjennes heilt ømme ut.

Men no var Even vekke, og Isak forstod ikkje kvifor. Det var som om å ha mista nokon han eigentleg ikkje hadde hatt. For Even var jo ikkje hans, dei hadde ikkje avtala noko, ikkje gitt kvarandre nokre løfter.

Men likevel.

Likevel hadde det vore noko der. Dei hadde vore så nærme, delt så mykje, sloppe den andre inn.

Kanskje Even angra på det så hadde skjedd? Kanskje han synes det var vanskeleg å ha delt så mykje med nokon han hadde møtt same dag? Kanskje….

Isak satt seg opp i senga og drakk pusten djupt fleire gonger. Kunne ikkje tenka sånn, det var nyttelaust å tenka på alle moglege grunnar for at Even hadde gått. Han kunne forsøka å finna ut av det etterpå, men no måtte han legga det vekk litt.

Han sukka litt for seg sjølv, reiste seg opp og gjekk på badet. Fekk legga hjarta sitt att i senga og gjer seg klar for konferansen. Skulle, tross alt, halda innlegg.

Nokre timar seinare satt han på eit bord med nokre kollegaer frå Rogaland. Dei var dei fyrste så hadde kommen med Røværfjord då båten hadde byrja å gå att, og var klar for eit par dagar konferanse.

Dei hadde fått beskjed om at morgonflya frå Oslo og Bergen var i rute, så konferansen kunne byrja så planlagt klokka 12.00. No gjekk samtalen ivrig rundt bordet om storm, båtar, konferansen og nye behandlingsmetodar.

Isak nikka, smilte og prøvde å vera med i samtala. Men han kjende seg litt utanfor seg sjølv, litt som om han fortsatt ikkje var heilt vaken. Tenkte på Even for åttehundrende gong, men skubba det vekk.

Kunne ikkje. Måtte ikkje. Ville ikkje.

Klarte ikkje å la ver.

Even satt i senga si og kikka på veggen. Hadde pakka alt på nytt att, dusja, ete frukost på rommet og pussa tenna. Venta på at klokka skulle verta 12.00 så han kunne dra til kaien, ta båten øver til Haugesund og ein taxi til flyplassen.

Hadde fått plass på eit fly til Oslo 14.35, og skulle heim att.

Men det var ingenting med den tanka så gleda han. Det kjentest…vel…det kjentest feil ut.

Og han var feig.

Det hadde vore så fint dagen før, så fint å vera med Isak i ei snøboble og verta kjent. Få komma inn til Isak, få høyra kva han tenkte på. Han var så fin, så omsorgsfull, så utruleg løyen.

Og herregud så den mannen kunne kyssa. Even hadde aldri kyssa med nokon så var så god. Nokon gong. Nokon så haldt han i handa og kyssa han som om det ikkje fantes nokon andre enn Even i verda.

Og så hadde han gått.

Dratt frå ein sovande og mjuk Isak, sneke seg tilbake til rommet sitt i natta så ein simpel tjuv. Men kanskje det var Isak så var den eigentlege tjuven, det var han så hadde stjåle Evens hjarta.

Han klarte faktisk å le litt av sin eigen sentimentalitet, før han sukka tungt for seg sjølv. Han hadde prøvd i fleire timar å finna ut kvifor han hadde gått frå Isak. Finna ut kvifor han ikkje hadde blitt liggande der i senga.

Det hadde eigentleg vore enkelt å verta liggande der, ligga der å kikka på Isak. Han hadde vore så fin når han sov, så mjuk, så utruleg vakker. Han hadde laga noko små soveljodar og det hadde vore svært sjarmerande.

Kanskje han var redd? Redd for at kjenslene hans spelte han eit pus? Redd for at Isak berre synes synd på han, såg han så ein pasient? Redd for at det han hadde opplevd med Isak dagen før var for godt til vera sant. At sånne ting berre skjedde på film.

_Nei! Even Bech Nesheim! Berre nei!_

Alle samtalane frå gårsdagen vaska øve han, alle orda til Isak. _Det er berre du så kan føla det du føle._ Alle blikka, kyssa og den varme handa hans.

Nei, dette var verkeleg. Han kunne ikkje vera redd, ei heller feig. Kunne ikkje dra frå Røvær utan å sjå Isak att, avtala, finna ut, kyssa han att.

Han drog fram telefonen og ringte til Norwegian. Kanselerte flybilleten sin, før han gjekk i resepsjonen. Snakka med Håkon om rommet sitt, og fekk heldigvis booka det litt lengre.

Så gjekk han på legekonferanse for fyrste gong i sitt liv.

Isak såg ut øve salen, kikka på kollegane sine frå heile Noreg. Trakk pusten og drakk litt vatn. Tenkte på salen i går, då det einaste så såg på han var blå augo. Klarte å skubba det vekk før han starta innleiinga si.

Applausen slo mot han i det han var ferdig, og han bukka lett nokre gonger. Drakk vatn og gjorde seg klar for spørsmål frå salen.

Even klappa så hardt at det nesten gjorde vondt. Hadde lyst å reisa seg for å hoia litt, men ville ikkje gjer Isak flau. Så han klappa saman med dei andre og tenkte på kor dyktig Isak var. Som dagen før, kunne han sitte der på bakre rad og høyrd på han hele dagen.

No svarte han på spørsmål frå sala, på sin rolege og dyktige måte. Even hadde berre kjent han ein dag, men han forbant allereie det å vera roleg og dyktig med Isak.

Det kjentest eigentleg ut som om han hadde kjent Isak mykje lengre, og den tanka var ikkje skremmande lengre. Den var fin.

«Ja, då har me tid til eit spørsmål til»

Isaks rolege stemme trakk Even tilbake i salen. Det var no eller aldri, så han trakk pusten djupt og reiste seg opp. Møtte eit ganske så overraska grønt blikk. Kremta litt for seg sjølv, før han smilte til Isak.

Ein Isak så akkurat då forstod ingenting. Det hadde vore mange gode spørsmål, og han var nøgd med alle svara sine. Hadde sagt at det var tid til eit spørsmål til. Kikkka ut øve salen og plutseleg hadde Even reist seg.

Hans Even.

Eller kanskje det var for tidleg å kalla han det. Men hans Even uansett. Så no berre stod der og smilte til han. Smilte med heile seg.

«Hei, eg heite Even og kjem frå Haugesunds Avis»

«Hei, Even»

«Eg har eit spørsmål på vegne av leserane våre. Hope det er ok, sjølv om det kanskje er litt på sida av tema her»

Isak veit ikkje heilt kva han skal sei eller gjer. Forstår ikkje heilt kvar Even vil med dette. Han er jo ikkje journalist. Kjenne at hjarta dunke skikkeleg hardt, kjenne at den løgne og varme kjensla i magen fyk rundt så ein biesverm.

Han høyre lett kviskring frå salen, nokon av kollegane ler litt. Han høyre og nokon så seie Evens namn og regissør. Det er tydeleg at nokon har kjent att Even. Men det er ingen så seie noko høgt.

Plutseleg krympe Isaks syn seg, og alt han ser er blått. Blå augo så kikke på han med hundrevis av kjensler flygande rundt. Blå augo så vente på eit svar frå han.

«Ja, det går fint, det er berre å spør»

Han ser at Even reise seg og går til enden av stolrekka. Han vert ståande der nokre sekund, før han går nokre steg nærmare talarstolen. Ser svært nervøs ut, og litt lei seg ut og, og Isak får skikkeleg vondt av han. Modige Even, hans Even.

«Leserane mine er opptatte av teorien om parallelle univers. Så det eg lurte på er om det finnes eit parallelt univers der ein Even vert att i senga med Isak? Der han ikkje er feig og går?»

Det kjem ein sped latter frå salen, og Isak ser i sidesynet at det er fleire så ser på han med ein blanding av latter og nysgjerrigheit. Han ser at Even kjem to steg nærmare han, før han vert ståande att og dra litt på skuldrene sine.

Isak forstår kva han spør om. Kva Even eigentleg seie. Høyre det i hjarta sitt, kjenne det i magen, ser det i dei nydelege blå augo. Det blå er alt han ser no, alt anna har forsvunne. Han er att i bobla, i bobla deira. Så det er verdas enklaste sak og gå ned frå talarstolen, smila til Even og le litt for seg sjølv.

«Ja»

Det er ikkje meir å sei.

Evens andlet ljose opp og han kjem heilt opp til Isak. Vert ståande framføre han i nokre sekund før han trekk han inn i armane sine. Held han, stryk og kysse han i håret.

Det kjennes ut så å komma heim.

Verdas løgnaste og finaste kjensle. Han høyre at salen vert tom i bakgrunnen, men bry seg ikkje. Alt han bryr seg om er Evens armar rundt seg. Trygge og sterke armar.

«Så Isak, har du planer for dagen?»

Ein låg latter slepp ut av han, det kjennes ut så heile magen er ein varmeomn, og alt han ser er blått. Blå augo så skinn så sola.

«Skal vera på ein konferanse til 16.30, så er eg ledig»

Even glise og humre litt for seg sjølv. Pepre han med mjuke kyss, før han tar Isaks hand.

«Ok, har du lyst å ver med meg resten av dagen?»

_Resten av dagen. Veka. Månaden. Året. Livet._

Det er det Isak høyre. Det hjarta hans seie til han.

Nokon gonger er kjærleiken intens, andre gonger kjem den smygande. Og nokon gonger veit du berre. Og dette er ein av dei gongene.

«Ja, Even, det vil eg»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og der var denne litle historia om Even og Isak på Røvær slutt 😊 No skal Even vera med Isak på legekonferanse eit par dagar, dei skal bada meir og kyssa endå meir ❤ Så skal dei attende til Oslo og resten av livet ❤ 
> 
> Eg har skrive det mange gonger, men det kan verkeleg ikkje gjentas for ofte 😊 Eg får så utruleg fine kommentarar, nydelege, varme og sjenerøse ord 😍❤ Dei gjer meg så glad og rørt, spesielt dei så handle om språk og nynorsk 😍  
> Tusen takk for at DU les, gir kudos og kommentere ❤❤❤
> 
> Vonar alle har det bra ❤ Pass på dykk sjølv og dei rundt dykk ❤ Glad påske 😊☀️🐣❤


End file.
